


Heroes Run Towards Their Problems

by Naiveandoptimistic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnorak
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Valkyrie has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Valkyrie is a hot mess, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiveandoptimistic/pseuds/Naiveandoptimistic
Summary: Post-Ragnarok. Valkyrie is a drunken hot mess. Loki conceals, Hulk worries, and Thor gives some wisdom. FRIENDSHIP FLUFF!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok.

When Loki came upon the crumbled figure in the corridor, he immediately recognized the situation he was about to be in and groaned.

Valkyrie, in her plain clothes, save for her blue cape that had somehow flipped up over her head, laying flat splayed out on her stomach.

One arm was tucked beneath her ear, protecting her head from the floor, and a bottle of blue fluid (Loki sniffed, the Valkyrie had _no taste at all_ ) in her hand was spilling all over the floor. Loki briefly considered leaving her there and then let out another groan. He went to her and tried to scoop her up.

Unfortunately for him, she was awake. Valkyrie quickly landed a punch and in a flash she was on her back, cape still wrapped around her face and head, the bottle replaced in her hand with a knife. 

"Hey, easy, it's me!" Loki dodged a few more swipes.

"I know," Valkyrie shot back. She groaned and dropped her hand to the ground beneath her. "Whaddayouwant?"

"I'm here to scrape you off the floor and back to your chambers." Valkyrie pushed the cape away from her face and squinted up at him, eyes watery and drunk and confused. "Not to _help_ you, of course. If you want to make a mess of yourself that's your business. But the refugees of Asgaard need to respect our authority. Coming upon you in such a state..."

"Authority," Valkyrie echoed, her voice mocking. She allowed Loki to slip an arm under her. "Oh why, why did it have to be you? Couldn't it have been Hulk? Or even Korg, Korg is cool."

"You're... welcome," Loki groaned as he lifted her up from the floor.

"I almost... thought I could.. forget. I hate you. Go'way." Valkyrie looked up at him, eyes wet and angry. "I hate the sight of you."

"Are you a warrior or not?" Valkyrie's face twisted in pain. "We all have our demons, must you be so _public_ about yours?"

"Go to hell. I hate the smell of you." She elbowed Loki in the side, hard, and fell out of his arms and back onto the floor. As if to illustrate her point, she immediately vomited. Loki lifted a hand and awkwardly patted her on the back. He moved her cape so it wouldn't fall into the mess.

"It was a low blow to make you remember, I'll give you that. A necessary blow dealt to a formidable opponent." Loki smiled a little. "You really are as good as the legends say."

She reached back towards the bottle, half empty.

"Leave it!" Loki went to pick her up again.

They heard loud footsteps approaching, pounding on the ship's floor. Valkyrie gasped and then started laughing. "He'll rip you to shreds! Put me down!!"

Loki didn't need to be told twice. He unceremoniously dumped Valkyrie back on the floor. "Owwww," she groaned. Hulk rounded the corner and let out a roar.

"It's okay, big guy! Really. Loki was actually.. helping." Valkyrie tried to put her feet under her and failed. She started laughing again.

"Valkyrie sad!" The laughter abruptly died in Valkyrie's throat.

"No'm'not."

"VALKYRIE **SAD**!" Hulk roared even louder.

"You'll wake all of Asgaard," Loki hissed. He dropped down beside her. "Can you stand?"

"No," Valkyrie said, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Just then Thor rounded the corner.

"What is going on over here? Having a party without me?" Thor visibly took in the sight before him. Valkyrie on the ground, vomit and booze everywhere. Loki looking like he was ready to run. Hulk agitated and upset.

"Tony!" Hulk said, gesturing towards Valkyrie.

"What's Stark got to do with this?" Thor's brows knit together. Abruptly Hulk bent down and picked up Valkyrie.

"Woah, hey, big guy."

Hulk gestured out towards Thor, Valkyrie in his arms. "Tony," he insisted, his voice angry and sad.

"Everyone just leavemealone," Valkyrie said. "M'fine. Really."

Thor's face darkened with understanding.

"Give her to me, Hulk," Thor said, his tone gentle. With surprising care, Hulk lowered Valkyrie into Thor's arms. 

"Everyone better stop.. pickin me up.. or I'll have to fight all of ya." Valkyrie said. She burrowed her head against Thor's chest and shut her eyes, apparently ready to pass out again. "And m'awake by the way."

"I'm taking her to her quarters," Thor informed them. "Loki, take the helm."

 

 

part one

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor being somewhat emotionally intelligent? In MY fanfiction? This chapter contains possibly problematic language surrounding PTSD. I think this is how two people who know nothing of psychology would talk about it. Plz don't send hate.

Valkyrie blinked up at Thor from her bed. "I'm not asleep so don't try 'nythin." 

"On my honor," Thor replied, setting down a glass of water beside her. She drank it to clear the taste of vomit from her mouth.

"Better," she wiped away at her mouth, and clumsily took off her cape. She tossed it over the bedside table. 

"Have you eaten? How about some tea?"

"I don't drink tea," Valkyrie scoffed. 

"Hm. Well, perhaps you should start," Thor said. He turned his back to her and looked around the room. There weren't many belongings, since they had all come with nothing. A change of clothes and some supplies found in the ship. The ship, as it turned out, was a freighter and had quite a few necessities for survival and plenty of room for the Asgaardians. Not everyone got a bedroom but there were plenty of big empty rooms and, once the least useful materials had been disposed of, many chose to sleep communally. A whole floor of the ship had been taken over by little tents and fires. Children's laughter filled the halls of the ship as they played games and acted out the battle they had survived. 

Valkyrie's room was small. A cot, a table, a mirror. It was an officer's office at one point, it seemed from the leftover objects and cabinets. 

"Your room.. it's tidy. For a drunk who lived on a trash planet," Thor remarked. Valkyrie laughed, starting to sober up a little. She sat up, suddenly aware of Thor in her room, in her space. Feeling vulnerable, she cleared her throat. 

"Well we cleaned quite a bit, ironically." Valkyrie hesitated. "I'm sorry, your majesty. For causing a scene. Perhaps your loathsome brother had a point. I don't want to scare the children. They've all been so brave.." 

Thor said nothing. He picked up her cape, crumbled unceremoniously on the table, and shook it out. Delicately, he began to fold it again. 

"Who's Tony?" Valkyrie asked, watching Thor's hands on her cape. 

Thor pulled up a chair beside the bed and lay the cape in his lap. He looked like he was about to take her hand for a moment and then seemed to think better of it, dropping it back to lay on the cape. 

"One of Midgard's most mighty warriors and my dear friend." Thor said fondly. "We fought together, he and I. And Hulk, and Captain America, and many other friends. We call him the Man of Iron." 

"There were rumors on Sakaar, strange ones about Midgard and Asgaardian royalty..." Valkyrie frowned to herself. 

"My loathsome brother, as you called him, decided to attack earth. Tony, the Man of Iron, was hurt very badly." 

"But he lived?" Valkyrie asked. Her face showed hesitance and sorrow and fear, fear where this conversation might be headed. 

"Oh certainly, certainly. In fact, he was fine." Thor finally extended a hand and Valkyrie allowed him to take hers in his. He paused for a long moment, holding her hand in his. "It was his mind, his mind that was hurt terribly." 

Valkyrie withdrew her hand suddenly, as though it burned. 

"Your highness," she said, her tone a warning, pleading. 

"He drank a lot, too, like you." He chuckled. "That is what the big guy meant. That you remind him of Tony..." 

Valkyrie fell silent. 

"You said you weren't going to stop drinking," Thor said. "That's fine. But maybe you should consider my fellow warrior, the Man of Iron. He drank and grew fearful, and he couldn't stop remembering the battle which wounded him so. He grew so afraid he built a machine, a machine designed to protect, a machine that nearly destroyed the world." 

"But you stopped it." 

"Ay, we did." Thor leaned back in the seat to observe Valkyrie.

"My mind, your highness, is not--," Valkyrie paused, swallowing. "It's not wounded." 

"You've been alone a long time," Thor said. "When we arrive on Midgard you'll meet my friends, you'll join the team. The Avengers." 

"That's what you call yourself?" Valkyrie laughed. 

"Yes, the Revengers wasn't very creative, I admit. But you'll learn something, I hope. There isn't anything wrong with having an injury to the mind. I can't think of any Avenger who doesn't harbour some woe. But heroes run towards their problems. They confront. They share. They stick together. That is how you overcome." 

"I thought.. by confronting Hela.. that the memories, the smells, the screams.. all of it would go away." Valkyrie confessed. Her eyes watered but she held back her tears. 

Thor reached again for her hand and she allowed him to take it. "We have to confront every day. I don't expect you to feel better right away. There isn't anything the matter with how you feel. Just know that you aren't alone in this. And maybe, maybe drink a little less."

"No," Valkyrie said immediately and started to laugh. Thor joined her.

"Compromise," he said, holding up a hand. "Perhaps you could get drunk and then share how you're feeling."

Valkyrie scoffed. "Share with who? Hulk? Loki?"

"Me, for starters. And Dr. Banner is a good ear when he's around. I suspect he will make another appearance soon, convinced as he was the last I saw him that he'd never return. And Loki.. Loki may just surprise you."

"Your loathsome brother seems full of surprises, I agree." Valkyrie said, doubtful. "But maybe.. maybe I could talk to you, I suppose."

"And Korg!"

part two of??

**Author's Note:**

> part one? Thor is going to give Valkyrie a pep talk? Is everyone going to cuddle? Who is going to clean up the vomit? Is anyone going to read this story? Find out in part two.


End file.
